love isnt about gender its about what we feel in our hearts
by I'mNotPerfectAreYou
Summary: a Rydaura story Will Rydel's family love her for who she loves or would they hate her for who she loves. @copyright pending


**A/N: So this is new to me but I am going to be doing a one shot about Rydaura , if you don't like stories like this then don't read, it's that simple. Thank you **

We all know our world is different, we all live in different houses, have different cars, names, genders, clothes, stores, families, even our skin color is different, we speak different languages and we all have different cultures. But when it comes to love why does it have to be "normal" for love to be between a man and women. The whole united States of America is about our freedom that should also include freedom to love whoever we want to love, we should not be judged because everything else we do in America is different. Much love-Rydel Lynch

As I close my journal for the day I walk over to my bed and grab my phone, so I can text my girlfriend. Yes you read right me Rydel Lynch a female is dating another female, I am a lesbian but no one in my family knows, I'm just too scared of what their reaction is going to be. "Hey, babe want to meet up early in your dressing room, so we can hang out before my brothers come? " I texted my girlfriend. "Sure babe can't wait to see you" she texted back. So I took a shower, got dressed, did my makeup and hopped in my car and drove to see my girlfriend of 4 months. 15 minutes later I arrive on the Austin Ally set, walk in through the back doors and walk quickly to Laura's dressing room. Once I reached her dressing room I knocked quietly so no one heard but her. After a few seconds, she opened the door and said "Hey come in"." Hey babe, how you are you doing" I said, then I leaned down since we have a height difference and kissed her softly on the lips, I can never get tired of her cherry lip bomb. "I'm doing great and you?" Laura said while running her fingers through my long, bright blonde hair. "I'm doing great now that I am here with you and only you. " Awe your honestly the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for" Laura said while going on her tippy toes so she can kiss me. As we pulled apart I looked at her and said "I love you" for the first time and without thinking. Laura then grabbed my face with both of her hands and kissed me furiously on the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away and said "I love you too". As we were looking into each other eyes, we were about to lean in again but then we heard "What the bees whack is going on here?" we then shot are heads to see Riker, Ross, Rocky, Ryland, Mark and Stormie." Umm…" is all me and Laura could say. I could feel my cheeks turned a bright red, my hands begin to sweat and my heart begin to race faster than a race car. "We were umm… just you know …?" Laura said nervously. Looking at all the faces of my family members one by one, I felt as I hurt them in some way I just couldn't take it anymore, so I ran pushed through my family and ran into the bathroom in tears. I locked the door and slid against the door and cried my eyes out. But I then heard a knock at door "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me babe" Laura said. I then opened the door to her and she walked in. "Babe come on lets go back to your family and talk" Laura told me. "Why they probably don't love me anymore"." They will always love you and trust me I know they don't hate you or anything, I just finished talking to them briefly" Laura told me while wiping my tears from my face. "Okay" I said Laura then grabbed my hands and we then walked back to her dressing room. When me and Laura walked in hand in hand, my family was already sitting on the couch, so me and Laura sat on the love seat. "We as a family would like to say every single one of us accept you guys as a couple, and we don't care you are a lesbian Rydel we will always love you no matter what. We are all very happy for the both of you and welcome to the family Laura" my mom Stormie said while standing up and giving me and Laura a hug. I then stood up and hugged each of my brothers and told them thank you, so did Laura. "So a Lynch , Marano" Ross said as he pulled away from the hug from Laura. "Yep, I gotta say your sister is one attractive women I must say" Laura said." Im sure am " I said while walking over to them. Laura then wrapped her arms around me and kissed me." Okay I get that you guys are dating but can you please not be lovey dovey around me" Rocky said. I then turned around and slapped Rocky upside the head. A few months passed, me and Laura are the happiness we've ever been. We are now just sitting on my family couch holding hands and watching a movie with the whole family. Once the movie was over me and Laura went up to my room. I sat on my desk so I can finish my journal entry from a long time ago and was just searching through my closet filled of clothes. The people outside of your family might not accept your sexuality because of society but if your family love you the way they say they love you , they will accept you and love you no matter what your sexually is. Much Love- Rydel Lynch. I then close my journal walk to Laura, wrap my arms around her waist, turned her around and said " I am so happy we are together", " Me too" Laura said, so I then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

**A/N: so I hope you guys like, this was for Danielle's Voice, Danicimlove22 on twitter I hope you liked this one shot but don't worry I am going to make a full story, I just wanted you to get a piece of my writing of how I will write this story and if my writing is good enough that you'll like it. So please tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
